


Avengers Preferences

by Winter_Rose7



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers preferences, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love spats, Making Out, Making Up, implied sex, my 2nd AO3 post, my first preference, sleep situations, will tag as I upload
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Rose7/pseuds/Winter_Rose7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, this is an Avengers Preference, this piece includes Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanov, Sam Wilson, Clint Barton, and Tony Stark.  I didn't Include Thor or Bruce because I'm horrible at coming up with ideas for them, I tried and it didn't work out so I cut them....I haven't seen Age of Ultron yet to be able to do Wanda and Pietro so I hope you like these as is for now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How You Meet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work I've published on AO3, I haven't actually seen any of these preference type things up so I decided to be the first! Hope you enjoy!

HOW YOU MEET

 

TONY- you were invited by your friend Natasha (yes, shes your friend, deal with it) to one of Stark's very elaborate parties, you didn't really feel like going to the party just to get hit on by countless rich drunk guys, but Nat practically threatened that if you didn't, she'd get you for it, now you didn't know what that meant, but you didn't want to find out so you dragged your ass out of the comfy bed you were sadly planning on staying in for the weekend, to your closet and put on your best party dress. once at the party you wanted to stay with Natasha but she ditched you with a wink and told you to have fun, so you went on your way to the bar, when you spotted him in all his hotness "NO, he's not hot" you thought to yourself and took a seat at the bar to watch amused as all the mindless bimbos tried to woo him. you ordered your drink and that's when you hear that telltale voice ask ," So, what's a pretty little thing like you doing here in a place like this?" at that you looked at him and said " Natasha forced me here, and before you go any further with your lame pickup lines, the answer is no", he looked genuinely shocked that someone turned him down, "no? i didn't even say anything yet" you looked him straight in the eyes and said "no but i know your type, and I'm not a bimbo that'll fall for your lines." with that you got up, leaned over and kissed him on the cheek saying " it was nice to meet you though Mr. Stark" and walked out, leaving him dying to know who the beautiful woman who put him in his place was!

CLINT- It was the day that Loki had the Chitauri attack New York, you saw all the mayhem and being a doctor, it was in your nature to try to help whomever you could; Amidst all the chaos you noticed a child in the middle of everything, you stayed still until the alien had been shot off his feet by what you assumed to be Captain America's shield, that was when you took the chance to run to the terrified child, once you got to him there was another alien coming right at you, your protective instincts kicked in and you saw one of the alien weapons and prayed it worked for you, you aimed it at the alien and closed your eyes, when nothing happened you opened them to see the alien falling over with a very well placed arrow right between it's eyes, standing in front of you was Hawkeye, and damn if he wasn't gorgeous! you walked up to him held your hand out and said "i'm Dr. Y/F/N, Y/L/N, thank you!" he shook your hand "no need to thank me doc, just doing my job, by the way i'm Clint" you smiled as he grappled to a nearby roof, hoping that wasn't going to be the last time you saw him.

NAT- You'd been working for S.H.I.E.L.D for the better part of a decade and usually got to pick your assignments, this time however Director Fury wanted you to team up with Natasha for a mission, the one agent you tried forever to get to notice you because not only did you respect her, you were smitten with the spider, you were confused because she only EVER teamed up with Clint during missions, you thought you were in trouble or being punished when Fury filled you in..."Agent Romanov actually requested you Agent L/N, don't screw up" he left you there waiting at the helipad for Natasha in utter disbelief when she walked up, "Agent L/N, i'm Black Widow, before you ask, yes i requested you for this mission" you still were stunned and managed to say "why though" . She looked at you and smirked a little, "well for starters you're a great hacker, i've seen you fight, Fury seems to trust you and that just DOESN'T happen, so i wanted to see for myself how you handle yourself, not to mention i thought you were cute"

SAM- You were volunteering at the VA hospital where your grandfather used to go before he passed, you went there to help out any way you could, whether it was just sit and talk to someone or just listen to them, while there one day you were walking down the hallway when you overheard Sam talking, you'd grown to really respect this man, the things he did, things he went through and the things he's trying to give back, you could say you had a crush on the man but that wasn't too surprising, Sam Wilson was a very distracting person! After his counseling class was over he walked out into the hallway and saw you, so he came up to you " hey girl, i didn't know you were coming today, i'd have dressed to impress!" you laughed at that, he always knew how to make you laugh and not be nervous around him. "oh Sam, your pretty anyway, no need to dress up for me" he just laughed and smiled at you, you knew you were in trouble now!

STEVE- After he defrosted you were the agent in charge of helping to ingrain him into this century, it was frustrating at first but then you found he picked things up quite quick when you took your time to explain it and let him try for himself, you'd also grown to have a massive crush on the blonde super soldier, he'd told you about Peggy, the war, his best friend Bucky, everything. you'd grown close to him over the 6 months you had been assigned to help him. "hey Y/N, how does the DVD work again? i'm so sorry to keep asking, i know i should have figured this out by now" he was mad at himself because the tv had three different remotes and it was confusing to him. "Steve hon, don't be sorry for that, even I get confused by those damn things, i don't mind helping you out, you should know that by now" you showed him how to work it and left him alone to do what he wanted, if he needed you he'd let you know...you'd already decided long time ago that you needed him.

BUCKY- After DC, Bucky finally allowed Steve to bring him in, you were Steve's roommate and a SHIELD agent, you knew about him moving in and was actually quite excited to meet him, you knew however that it wasn't going to be easy for him, trying to regain more and more of his memories, which is why he came back in the first place. The day you met him was a bit awkward but he finally came around and started to talk to you more, once he assessed you weren't a threat to Steve or him. You somehow ended up as his babysitter when Steve wasn't around, you didn't mind one bit because the brunette was quickly taking over your heart. You both were sitting outside in the fresh air when he asked "how come you're not afraid of this, or me for that matter?" he lifted up his sleeve for you to see his metal arm, in truth you thought downright sinful things when you first saw it,but he doesn't need to know about that! you looked straight into his eyes and run your fingers over the metal arm "because i don't think you WANT to hurt people it was HYDRA, if you took away what they made you do with it, the arm, it's kinda beautiful" he looked at you with wide eyes but then said "well i'm glad you aren't afraid of me, i wouldn't hurt you anyway but i think beautiful is a bit far for this thing-" you shook your head and said "nope, it's beautiful because it's a part of you, you're beautiful Bucky" you went completely red at that and left the room quick, not believing you said that to the former assassin!


	2. First Date/First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO I COMBINED THE FIRST KISS AND FIRST DATE ONE BECAUSE THE FIRST DATE WOULD'VE PROBABLY ENDED WITH A KISS ANYWAYS SO, YEA, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THESE ANYWAY!

TONY- (this is kinda continued from the "How you meet", that one ended where this one picks up) You had enjoyed your Avenger's Tower rooftop dinner with Tony, now he was standing and offering you his hand for a dance to no music. " Tony, there's no music", he then said "JARVIS, give the lady some music, something soft" he grabbed your hand as the smooth music played over the speakers outside, it was more romantic than you gave Tony credit for! "Tony, this has been a beautiful night, thank you" He looked down at you smiling "it's not over just yet sweetcheeks!" and he leaned down and pressed a small peck on your lips, he pulled back to look at you, you smiled at him "Is that all you got Stark?" he smirked and went back in for another more passionate kiss.

NAT- after a few months of hanging out as friends she finally asked you out, the date was the two of you just going out for the classic picnic in the park, you were actually shocked when SHE suggested it, Natasha Romanov, the scary redhead you knew her to be wanted to just go on a picnic date in the park! "Y/N, you got the sandwiches right?" you nodded, but looked down into your little backpack to make sure, you have forgotten to take food with you on a hike once, that was a horrible mistake! You grabbed the backpack with the food while Nat grabbed your drinks and you both headed off to the park, once there you picked out a prime spot and sat down. "You know, i'm actually surprised you actually asked me out, finally" she stopped eating her sandwich, "finally? you know you could've asked me out too right?" you shook your head " I actually always thought you and Clint were together, i mean you guys act like it sometimes.", she shook her head saying " No, why does everyone just assume we're together? well we're not, i'm with you right now -" she cupped your face " and there's nowhere else i'd rather be" with that she kissed you, it was soft and sweeter than what you would've expected but she's completely went above and beyond your expectations so you melt into the kiss with everything you had, she smiled against your lips, pulled away and started to eat again, leaving you a goofy smiling mess.

CLINT- Once he finally asked you out, you didn't know what to expect but when the two of you pulled up to a zoo, you couldn't stop smiling. "I haven't been to the zoo since i was a kid!" Clint took your hand and led you up to the employee entrance " well this will be a whole lot better than when you were a kid, at least that's what i'm hoping". A short older man came and opened up the door, "welcome you two, i'm gonna be your special tour guide today!" you really couldn't stop smiling, it felt like your face might split in two! After feeding the giraffes and elephants, the two of you with your guide ended up going in and feeding most of the animals, man , being an Avenger comes with perks you thought. The only ones you wouldn't go in for was the lions and tigers but who could blame you! "wow Clint, this was so amazing, thank you" you reach up to kiss him on the cheek but he turns and you catch his lips instead, you pull away beet red, "You're welcome, i had fun today too, and i think that kiss just upped it to the BEST day i've had in a really long time!" with that he leaned back in and softly kissed you again, this time though, you didn't pull away in embarrassment

STEVE- it took almost 3 months of flirting back and forth for the super soldier to FINALLY ask you out, he asked if going to the carnival was ok with you and of course you agreed, because are you really gonna get pissy about where the sweetest, sexiest soldier on earth took you? He opted to rent a car for the night since he didn't think riding on the back of a motorcycle on a first date would be suitable and he was right since you'd decided to wear a cute dress. "Wow Y/n you look amazing" you blush at his words which in part causes him to blush too. Once you two arrive at the carnival he takes your hand softly as the two of you look at all the carnival rides and games, "so, you uh, wanna ride that thing with me?" he gestures at the ferris wheel, you of course agree. You give the operator your tickets and hop on, once at the top you grip his hand since you weren't really fond of heights, "You didn't have to come up here you know, i would've been just as happy going on something else with you" you smile at him weakly feeling like your heart's about to explode, he takes that opportunity to lean over, take your face in his hands and gently kisses your lips, his tongue licks at your bottom lip and you open for him as the kiss gets deeper, the two of you stop as the ride comes to a halt. You pull away and notice that it's over, "You kissed me to distract me, didn't you mister?" he just smiles "yes i did, but i'd been wanting to since this date started, did it work though?". You smiled the biggest grin ever saying "Yep, Cap'n it sure did, thank you for that"

SAM- he invited you to help him plan a little party for some of the older vets at the VA, you readily agreed because you love it there anyway but to spend it with Sam would be an awesome date. The two of you were trying to pick out what food should be served when one of the guys just blurts out "So, Sam, is this the young lady you've been going on about? She's beautiful" you turned red at the compliment, you'd been told you were pretty, but never beautiful, you turned to the guy " hi i'm Y/N, nice to meet you and seeing as this is our first date, i hope i'm the one he's been talking about!" Sam looks embarrassed that you found out he'd talked about you to the guys. "yea, Mr. Austin, this is her alright, and i told you she was beautiful" After the little party was in full gear, Sam asked you to dance, you and he were dancing, when another one of the vets whom you'd met as Mr. Lewis, he leaned in to Sam. "you should kiss her" He spluttered a bit but looked at you to see if you'd heard and of course you did, he looked away but you just grabbed his face and kissed him, after you pulled away, the place had erupted into applause. "Well, this went pretty well, except for the fact these guys just seem to LOVE embarrassing me" you laughed and said "well i gotta say, i'm pretty glad they did or you probably wouldn't kiss me!"

BUCKY- since he was a bit skittish around alot of people the two of you opted to watch a movie at his and Steve's apartment in Avenger's Tower. The movie you'd let him pick out, it was Super Troopers, you'd seen it and loved it, so you figured he would as well, at least it was a comedy, you didn't think anything else would be appropriate since he was still on his long road to recovery. Bucky had settled onto the couch while you made the popcorn because he'd broken the microwave the last time he tried to use it and you had to buy another. Once you sat on the couch, his arm reached around your shoulders and you scooted into his side, when the movie got to the "meow" scene you started asking him "do you like this so far meow" he looked at you like you'd lost your mind only to break into the biggest most genuine smile you'd ever seen, he threw a piece of popcorn at you and that's what started a popcorn fight, you jumped away to the other end of the couch when he tackled you down, he was looking into your eyes when he asked "c-can i kiss you?" you smiled and nodded, leaning in and touched your lips to his, "You never have to ask me that Bucky, because i'll always wanna kiss you" he smiled another rare beautiful smile and kissed you again, when you finally pulled away for air he said "so i take it that this date went well enough that you'd be willing for a second one?" you laughed and nodded. "Bucky i'd go on a 2nd, 3rd, 10th or 40th with you, yes i'd love to go on another date with you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im all for a little self promotion so come hang with me on Instagram @___the__fallen__phoenix___ or visit my Sebastian Stan page! Www.facebook.com/SSREHAB


	3. First "I Love You"

TONY- On a rare day that the Avengers had a day off, with nothing to do, you were bored out your skull, so you decided to go find Tony and "play" with him instead. You knew exactly where he'd be, he's always in his lab tinkering with his suits, so you made your way down to him when you heard him curse, "Fuck!" you just had gotten to the door when a piece of armor from his suit flew at you and hit you square in the face knocking you out cold. You kept hearing Tony's voice, although you were unsure if you were still unconscious or not, "y/n, please be ok baby, i need you, i'm so fucking sorry baby, i love you so much", Your breath hitched at that and you slowly opened your eyes and looked at him, "You love me?" he smiled down at you and kissed your forehead saying "yea, you caught that did you, yes i do, with all my heart" you smiled back and pulled his face down to kiss him. "I love you too Stark".

STEVE- After 2 weeks without Steve you were really starting to feel it, you realized you loved him, you of course hadn't told him any of this yet because he was away on said mission. You were in the common area of the Avengers Tower, they had allowed you to come stay while Steve was away, for the fear that someone might try to use his absence to their advantage and take you. It was while you just hanging out reading when Sam came over to you, you could tell something was wrong by the way he didn't smile when he greeted you, "What happened Sam, what's wrong, is Steve ok?" he took a deep breath. "He's in the infirmary, he got shot...." he didn't get a chance to finish that sentence because all you heard was "he got shot" and you darted out of the room to the infirmary to see Steve lying down on the bed while he was being stitched up, "Steve, oh thank God you're ok, Sam told me you were shot and i just immediately freaked and thought the worst, i love you so much i can't lose you!" it all rushed out faster than you expected but there it was, "sweetheart, i'm fine, much better now that i just learned that the woman i love finally admitted she loved me too!" you blushed hard and went to him, peppering kisses on his face.

CLINT- You were in the gym sparring with Nat, since you had started dating Clint, she had quickly became your best friend, she had taught you a few moves, not that you'd need them being a Doctor and all but it was nice to know you could defend yourself if you absolutely had to. "you're getting really good at this y/n, soon you'll be able to kick my ass" you laughed because you really doubted that, but being a smartass you say "what makes you think i can't already?" she smiles at you and you know she's challenging you so you take up your spot on the mat and so does she, she throws the first punch which you narrowly missed because she's fast, you ducked out of the way and swept your leg under hers and she fell to the ground. "well, looks like you were right" you looked at her and smiled "right, tell me you didn't just fake it for my sake because he's watching?" she smirked while getting up, you KNEW it, she let you win! "you're welcome" and off she went, Clint walked up to you then, "wow, i've never seen that happen before" you smiled up at him and kissed him on the lips. "Isn't' it always the quiet ones you have to worry about?" he chuckled, "Man, i love you, i know i haven't said it but i didn't know how until i just saw you kicking ass" you were taken off guard by the confession but came back to yourself enough to tell him "I love you too baby" off you went dragging him to the showers with you!

SAM- While you were volunteering at the VA while Sam was helping Steve move Bucky into his apartment in the tower, so he could monitor him better than if he was a floor or two away. You were on your way to get lunch when you were sideswiped in your car by a truck, you knew you were hurt pretty bad when you saw all the blood coming from your mouth and side where the glass had shattered into your side causing the glass to go deep. You were finally freed from the car and rushed to the nearest hospital. While they were wheeling you through the hospital you kept trying to talk, to tell them to call Sam but nothing came out, doctors and nurses all around you were saying things like "lost alot of blood" and "kidney damage" and the one that scared you the most "might not make it", when you finally succumbed to the darkness. A little while later, you woke up in a hospital bed with Sam holding your hand asleep in the chair next to the bed. "mmm Sam" you mumbled still sleepy from the drugs, he immediately shot up "y/n, oh god, i thought i'd lost you, they said you kept bleeding out everything they pumped into you, i thought i'd lose you before telling you i love you, god i love you so much" you were awake now, teary eyed but awake, "you'll never lose me baby, i'm here, i love you too"

NATASHA- Nat was trying to get you better at hand to hand combat since you were almost taken out by some asshole who thought he was a ninja, so here you were throwing punches as hard as you could but also not really wanting to hurt her but you were starting not to care because she was pissing you off with all her "corrections", you threw another punch which you almost nailed her but she grabbed your arm and flipped you over and you landed so hard on the mat that you got knocked out. "Oh shit, y/n, baby i'm sorry, are you ok?" when you didn't answer she was getting more upset, which for her is a major thing, "please be ok, i'm sorry i pushed you to do this, you don't have to learn this, i'll get you a damn suit of armor if it keeps you safe, i love you, i'm sorry baby, come on, wake up!" you finally opened your eyes and looked at her, "so Black Widow loves me? well that's an awesome thing because i love her too" with that you started to raise up to kiss her but she saw you wince so she met you halfway.

BUCKY- you'd been dating the mysterious assassin for a good 3 months when The two of you were having one of your annual movie nights, it kinda became a thing after your first date, you liked the comforts of home and having Bucky there beside you. At some point during the movie, the two of you had started kissing like always and it was getting a bit heated when he pulled away to breathe, "y/n, i'm sorry i didn't mean to...." you shut him up before he could finish by kissing him again, "it's ok, i enjoy kissing you, but i'd be ok if we went a little further too" he looked at you like he was studying you, "are you sure, i mean, i didn't mean to pressure you, i love you and i want you to know that" you smiled so brightly that he mirrored it back, "oh Bucky i love you too, you can just show me how much you love me" he smiled and you got up holding your hand out to him which he eagerly took and you continued things in the bedroom.....let's just say they were explosive! (i'll leave your imaginations to think about what you would do in the bedroom with Bucky ok)


	4. You Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for these, they aren't that great because i couldn't really think of things they could do to piss you off, i did my best, i really enjoyed writing Steve and Bucky's though, if their preferences tend to be longer i'm sorry, for me they're just easier to write than the others....and Titanic is not my favorite movie, just the first one that popped in my head! next up is of course Making Up! yay!

TONY - you'd been officially dating the billionaire for almost 6 months when you couldn't help but feel upset at how he keeps acting like he's single, so you confront him. "Tony, we're supposed to be together, why must you still act like you're single?" he looked down at the floor, "I do that to charm potential investors, you know i love you, so what's the problem?" you had tears in your eyes at how selfish he was being! "You introduced me as your secretary Tony! How's that supposed to make me feel like we're together, that we're a team? You know what, i'm gonna go stay with a friend for a few days while you figure out what's important to you" with that you just turned and walked away not looking back because you knew if you did your resolve might crumble and you'd continue to be a doormat.

CLINT- You knew that Clint and Natasha were just friends, deep down and you really did like her, but you also knew that they DID at one time have a thing so you were a little insecure about him hanging out with her all the time. "Clint baby can i ask you something?" he turned away from cleaning his bow to look at you "what's up" you didnt know how to exactly approach it so you just blurted it out "Do you still have feelings for Nat?" he almost dropped his bow when you asked that. "Why in the hell do you think that?" , "it's just you spend more time with her than you do me, i'm just wondering if there's something still there?" you were getting teary eyed now, "y/n, i can't believe this shit, are you jealous or something?" you finally let your tears fall because in your mind he didn't really deny it so that must mean he does still want her, "i'm just hurt that you dont want to spend as much time with me and we ARE together." now you were starting to get mad. "I do spend time with you, i dont know what you want from me!" at this point he got up and walked out your door and slammed it.

NAT- everything was fine until you started to notice that when you were in public she'd all but shove you to the side if you were holding hands if she noticed someone looking, or when someone asks her if she's dating anyone and she says 'not at the moment' it hurts you to your core, you just don't get why so you ask her and that started a whole fight about it. "y/n, i just choose to keep that to myself, it's nobody's business", "Nat you act almost like you're embarassed to be with a woman or maybe it's just me you're embarrassed about!" she gave you a glare that would've sent anyone running but you knew she'd never hurt you physically so you stood your ground, "I AM NOT EMBARRASSED OF YOU, i just don't think everyone needs to know i'm dating a woman, i haven't exactly came out and said it so that's why ok, not you!" you were pissed and got up walking out the door, "Nat, you really need to realize that sounded exactly like you were ashamed to be with a woman!" you left before she could say anything.

SAM- he had been working non-stop now that he was a part of the new Avengers and it left the two you barely seeing each other, whenever you brought it up he'd just say 'let me get through this week and i'll ask for a few days off or something' the only problem was that it never happened,....it would turn into another week where he'd say the same thing and you were really missing your boyfriend, you finally sit him down to talk it out "Sam, i miss you, i miss us and i feel like i'm the only one trying to make this work" he looked shocked at first "i-i'm sorry you feel like that but i can't just abandon my teammates y/n, i just won't do it!" you were the one shocked now "i'm not asking you to leave them, i'm asking you to take time to spend with me too, do you know it's been 2 weeks since we kissed or 3 weeks since we've had sex?" he looked mad now, "OH so you want me to take time off from saving the world, mind you to come home and fuck you into the mattress is that it?" You were already on your feet and in the bedroom packing a few of your things the second that statement left his mouth..."No Sam i don't expect you to do that, i think i'll save us both the trouble if i go stay with Nat for awhile" and you left with your overnight bag.

STEVE- you honestly didn't think he was doing this on purpose but it was starting to hurt. Everytime you would watch a good movie he would comment on how Peggy would've loved it, if you baked cookies he'd all but say how much better hers might've been, it was constantly Peggy this, Peggy that and it hurt because you were dating him but it felt like he was still stuck in the past, now dont get me wrong you'd heard the stories as well as read them about the person she was and you even met her and you instantly loved her, it just hurt you that he still seemed caught up on her. One day you were watching a movie and he said "Peggy would love this character" and without saying anything you got up to go into the bedroom to pack an overnight bag because you couldn't take your boyfriend wishing you were someone else, he got up and came to see what you were doing and stopped in the doorway, "what are you doing y/n?" you looked up with tears falling "Steve i can't do this anymore, i'm not Peggy" he looked dumbfounded so you continued "You're constantly telling me how much Peggy would do this or that, and i really do respect her and i like her alot,but I'M your girlfriend, or i'm supposed to be but all you talk about is her, it hurts and i can't do it anymore" he looked like he was still trying to figure out what was going on, "You're jealous of Peggy?" you know he didn't mean it the way it sounded but you couldn't help it you were upset "See that's just it Steve, i shouldn't HAVE to feel jealous of her so until you decide if you want me or her i'm going to be at Pepper's, and just so you know i'm not asking you to stop visiting her, i'm not, i just think you need time to figure out your relationship with her" and with that you turned and walked away before he could say anything.

BUCKY- You two don't fight, you can't because he could easily relapse and become the winter soldier long enough to hurt you, not to say you dont have disagreements, you do but you two talk it out instead of yelling and screaming at each other. "baby i don't get it, why is this movie good? it's about a big ass ship that sank!" you couldn't believe it, he just dissed Titanic! your favorite movie! "Bucky, it's romantic how these two completely different people found each other and fell in love and he gave his life for her too, how could you not like this movie!?" he turned to you and put both hands on your face, "Y/n, i love you, and i'd die to protect you, well actually i wouldn't because then you'd be alone, but i'd protect you to the best of my ability, but we are no longer watching these cheesy movies, bring on the action and horror films!" He was smiling at you and before you could respond to his admittedly very cute confession he pulled your face to his and kissed you which got deeper and more heated before you stood up and put out your hand and he just looked at it "what?" you kept your hand out, "i thought maybe we could move this to the bedroom but if you don't want to get laid that's fine, we can start that horror movie collection now if you want", you made a move to sit back down but he got up lightning fast and tossed you over his shoulder heading to the bedroom!


	5. You Make Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****You know i actually liked these, and i never like my own writing much...but i wrote these out and re-read them and was happy after scrapping them all one time but now they're done and i'm HAPPY with them! Next up is JEALOUSY! ooooh******

TONY- It had been three days since you walked out of Tony's place and he'd been calling you non-stop but you just weren't ready to hear what he had to say just yet. While you were in your apartment you heard a knock on the door, without thinking you answered it to see Tony standing there, well you assumed it was him, all you could see was his shoes because he was holding what you thought must be the worlds largest bouquet of flowers and a huge box of your favorite candies, "Y/n, i'm sorry i was such a dick, i didn't mean for it to be that way, i love you and i want you to come back, please?" he left it as a question, you could tell he was really worried you wouldn't want to go back to him, you loved this idiot so you smiled up at him through the forest of flowers he'd bought you "Tony, i love you too, and i'll come back but if you EVER refer to me as your secretary again, well...i guess you better hide all your sharp intruments because i'll cut your balls off in your sleep!" he looked shocked but laughed and hugged you to his chest while you took the flowers and candy. "Oh by the way, thank you for the flowers, i love them"

CLINT- he went to Natasha to talk to her about it and amazingly she took your side, "Clint, you gotta look at this from her point of view, you're always on call in case the world needs saving again and if you're not you tend to hang with me at the range or sparring, she's left alone wondering where the hell her boyfriend is." he nodded his head. "I've been a real dumbass huh, yeah i better go dig myself out of my grave." he left Nat's and headed toward your place, once he got there he knocked and the second you answered he almost freaked out because he honestly couldn't think of anything to say all of a sudden because you answered the door in one of his t-shirts. "Clint, oh um, hi what brings you by" he stopped gaping and finally used his words. "I wanted to apologize, i'm such a dumb shit, i never even looked at things from your perspective and i'm sooo fucking sorry for that." you couldn't help but smile at the archer in front of you, "Nat ripped you a new one huh, well i accept your apology" he immediately smiled and picked you up in a crushing hug. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

SAM- After a week away from each other he was starting to feel the loss, he missed your smile, your laugh, he missed YOU, so he decided to make you laugh at the same time as apologizing. Once at your place he knocked and straightened his jacket, and put the single daisy behind his back waiting. You answered the door not expecting Sam to be there, "Did you know that auctioneers are proof that white guys could rap if they tried hard enough?" you couldn't help but smile at that, it was cute but he had to do better than that! "Cute but you can do better Wilson", "Ok, how about this one..... Ain't it funny how the colors red, white, and blue represent freedom until they are flashing behind your car?" that time you laughed because Steve popped in your head being pulled over on his motorcycle in full Captain America uniform, and Sam apparently thought the same thing, "You just picture Steve getting a ticket while in Cap's uniform like i did?" you laughed harder and he held out the daisy and put his serious face on "Baby i'm sorry i said what i said, i never ever want to hurt you...i miss you" you decided he did good and pulled him into the most passionate kiss the two of you have shared in awhile!

NAT- After not talking to each other for about 2 weeks you were really starting to wonder if she even cared because she hadn't even tried to talk to you yet; That evening you were watching the news when they said they had an interview with Natasha Romanoff, you HAD to watch, she looked beautiful in her black business suit. "The world would love to know Miss Romanoff, are you single or taken?" she smiled and looked directly into the camera, "I had the best girlfriend anyone could have and i messed up and now i'm scared to death that i've lost her forever" she looked at the interviewer and said "Yes i'm dating a woman and i don't care anymore who knows, Y/n, i love you and if you're watching and forgive me, meet me where we had our first kiss, please" before she had even finished you'd already put your coat on and headed to the park where you had that picnic, you were definitely forgiving her, she just went on national TV and told the world she loved you! Once at the park you saw her first, she looked nervous as hell and that just isn't an emotion Natasha usually has but then again she always said love was for children too until she met you. The second she saw you she lit up with the biggest smile you've ever seen, she immediatly wrapped you in a hug, "Oh god, i was so worried you wouldn't come, i'm so sorry" you laughed "Baby i love you too, i was just waiting for you to stop being so stubborn and admit we're together but i didn't expect that! I love you so much" the two of you walked home hand in hand.

STEVE- He actually had no idea that he was comparing you openly to Peggy until he asked Tony, he asked him because he knew Tony wouldn't lie to him about you because you two had become close while you were dating Steve. After he confirmed what you had said, Steve felt horrible, he never wanted you to feel unloved because he did love you, so much so he thought his heart would burst with it and not having you with him was killing him. He texted you first, to make sure you would see him, he didn't want to just show up at your door.

hey, it's me.....how you doing?

i'm ok, you?

not really, um, can i come over, i really need to talk to you

(after a few moments of silence you texted back)

ok, come on over

he left as soon as he received the text and showed up at your door in amazing time. You answered the door and let him come in, "I'm just gonna go ahead and get this out before i lose my nerve, I love you, yes i loved Peggy but that was a long time ago and I never even realized what i was doing honestly and i'm so sorry, i never meant to hurt you, you're the best thing that's happened to me in a REALLY long time and I love you so much" You smiled at him "Steve all i ever want is for you to see ME, I love you with all my heart" He pulled you into the most loving hug, kissing all over your face....it was the safest you've ever felt.

BUCKY- since you two don't fight there's really nothing to make up for...he forgets things sometimes but you forgive him because, hello his mind was wiped many times! He does however bring you random things all the time out of the blue to show he loves you, like your favorite hoodie he brought back after a mission in Italy, or the little Bucky Bear he bought because he thought it was adorable he even brought you a rock back from a mission in Spain because he thought it looked like a heart, the man's constantly surprising you!


	6. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **i liked doing these because the whole time i was typing them up i was picturing it all in my head, gotta say Bucky's is the one that made me laugh, can you imagine dating him and he's giving that glare to some poor dude but it doesn't work so he all but rips his shirt off so he can show his metal arm off knowing it'll scare em!? i love it!***

TONY- When he gets jealous he just simply walks up to where you are, slings an arm around you and addressing the guy he'll say "Hi, i'm Tony Stark, i own like, EVERYTHING!" he loooves to throw his name out there and scare the guy off that way.  
YOU- when you get jealous of some bimbo trying to hook up with your man, you saunter over and lean in to kiss his cheek, he then turns to kiss you on the mouth...the woman leaves after seeing she has no chance.

CLINT- He sits at the bar eyeballing the dude until the guy gets uncomfortable and leaves, simple as that, he MAY or MAY NOT wink at the guy and make suggestive gestures like kissing at him to make the guy more uncomfortable.  
YOU- You walk up to where he is and pinch his ass, he jolts from it and usually tells the lady that you're his girlfriend before dragging you to the nearest empty room to do "adult things" he likes when you get a little possessive.

NAT- It doesn't matter if it's a guy or girl, she'll walk up behind you and wrap her arms around you, kissing the side of your neck.  
YOU- You leave her alone unless you can tell she's getting annoyed with whomever is trying to pick her up, you'll walk over to her and kiss her, sometimes just a peck other times a longer kiss is needed for said annoying person to leave.

SAM- He doesn't get jealous much but every now and then he sees a guy he just doesn't like talking to you so he'll put and end to it by coming over and kissing you on your forehead with his arm around your waist.  
YOU- If you see one of those celebrity "Hos" messing with him you go to him and smile at the girl before kissing him full on the lips, by the time you pull away, the girl is usually gone.

STEVE- He's surprisingly easy to make jealous, so when it happens he throws and arm around your shoulders pulling you into him and kisses your temple before saying "i Love you".  
YOU- It's very easy for you to get jealous when girls are constantly throwing themselves at him and he usually appreciates your help in getting out of the situation so when you see him in "distress" you go to him and kiss him long and slow until the women groan and leave.

BUCKY- When this ex-assassin gets jealous it's kinda funny to you because he'll pull out his 'murder glare' as you call it and if that doesn't sway the guy to go away he undoes his jacket and taking it off putting his metal arm on full display for the guy to see...the guy leaves after that.  
YOU- You don't need too worry about it too much because most women are afraid to approach him but there's still one every now and then who's brave enough and when they are you just go and put yourself in front of him and he instantly wraps his arms around you making the woman leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry they're kinda short but it's a bit difficult and takes a lot of work to make them all long sometimes, so I hope you enjoyed them anyways, I have a fic in mind once I've finished these with Pre-Serum Steve but I have Bucky rattling around up there too, guess it'll come down to which one flows better! You'll have to wait and see, because these preferences are like my warm-ups to actually writing a fic because I haven't in a while.


	7. How You Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Sorry these were kinda short and sweet but what can you do! Hope you enjoyed them anyways! ****

TONY- Even though you two never go to bed at the same time unless it's "one of those nights" *wink wink* so you usually go to bed on your own... You sleep on your back and when you wake up in the morning you see him on his stomach with his arm slung loosely around your belly.

STEVE- When the two of you go to sleep it's always sweet, he'll hold your hand while you lay your head on his chest, that's usually how you wake up too but every now and then you wake up with him nestled into YOUR chest and once he realizes it he turns blood red.

CLINT- He sleeps on his back while you usually curl into his side while you put your hand on his chest over his heart, the feel of his heartbeat under your fingers lulls you to sleep better than anything.

NAT- She likes to sleep with her head on your chest, she likes the sound of your heartbeat, it puts her at ease knowing you're there, alive and ok with her. You just drape your arm around her because truth be told you love these moments between the two of you.

SAM- You two go to bed facing each other, he'll place a sweet kiss on your nose and forehead and then he'll clasp your hand with his, you sleep like this every night, you've found you cant sleep any other way so When he's away on missions you barely sleep.

BUCKY- He likes to spoon you from behind, he'll bury his face in your hair and place little kisses on the back of your neck and he wraps his metal arm around your waist protectively and you'll place your hand over his metal one and you'll go to sleep feeling safer than you ever have...and he barely has nightmares anymore since the two of you started sharing a bed, he says you're his guardian angel.


	8. You Turn Them On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****YEAH THESE ARE A TEENY BIT MATURE, NO ACTUAL SEX BUT ALOT OF INNUENDO****

TONY- You usually dress casual, you could give a crap that you're boyfriend was a billionaire that could buy you anything you wanted, you actually preferred the cheap comfy clothes of Walmart to high priced threads! So here you are wandering around the tower with your comfy little shorts and tank top looking for Tony when he finds you instead. "Hey babe.................." you look at him wondering why he stopped speakng only to see him gaping at you looking you up and down like you were a t-bone steak he was about to devour. "Um Tony, you ok there?" he doesn't say anything just grabs you by your hand and drags you to your bedroom....yeah, comfy clothes rock and apparently Tony likes how you dress!

NAT- You and Nat were out with the rest of the Avengers one night and you were dancing with Bucky who was showing you the moves he tried on ladies way back in the day when you caught Natasha staring at you, you worried at first that she was jealous but then she smiled at you and you don't know if you were supposed to see it or not but she licked her lips, so you kept dancing until she came up to you and Bucky "Mind if i borrow her?" Bucky just nodded and she pulled you close and whispered "I love when you dance, it's downright sinful, my girl" the both of you then ducked out to go home for other activities.

CLINT- You had talked Steve into sparring with you and you were finding it hilarious how he was trying his damndest not to hurt you....like you clasped your thighs around his neck (A move Nat had taught you) and he just dealt with it, he didn't even try to get you off of him, he easily could have and you know it, you eventually let him up and went to get a drink of water when you spotted Clint watching from the sidelines, "Hi babe, enjoy the show?" you asked teasingly not realizing his reaction to that question until he said "uh yeah, we need to leave, like NOW!" he grasped your hand and lead you to the closest empty room.

SAM- It turned Sam on when he came home from working at the VA and saw you dancing around the kitchen while singing along to some Britney Spears song (not really a fan but i like some songs but i couldn't think of any particular song but all of em are good to dance to) you were swaying your hips this way and that and he found himself sweating, he finally makes his presence known when he asks you "Is it hot in here or what" you weren't sure if he was seriously asking or not but you decided to go with your gut and danced sexily toward him and sure enough you saw him swallow hard so you gently tug him to the couch because it's WAY to far to the bedroom right now.

STEVE- Apparently it doesn't take much to get Steve going, the two of you were making out on the couch when you nipped a spot right below his ear and he had a full body shudder from it, you froze because you weren't sure if you hurt him or what until "Do that again, please" you smile and nip the place again, a little sharper this time and then licking over it, he had the same reaction "Well, looks like i found Captain America's sweet spot huh?" he laughed but grabbed you and picked you up bridal style "yep, let's see what else you can discover with that mouth shall we"

BUCKY- The two of you were just sitting on the couch watching a movie while you were playing with his hair, he loved it when you ran your fingers through his hair, but even you didn't expect the reaction you got when you ran your nails though his scalp and down the back of his neck. You immediately feel the goosebumps there so you look over at him and he looks back at you and the gorgeous blue of his eyes are eclipsed by pupils blown so wide there's only a little ring of color, while staring straight at him you do it again and he drags you across the couch into his lap and stands up so you wrap your legs around his waist as he carries you to the bedroom.....if you get that far!


	9. They Turn You On

TONY- When Tony wants something from you he'll come up behind you placing kisses on the back of your neck and start whispering dirty things in your ear. "You smell soooo good baby, bet you taste even better" you gasp because he KNOWS this is your weakness, he has to because he's used it quite a bit when he wants sex. "Would you like to find out baby" he usually immediately drags you to an empty room and has his filthy way with you...hey it's his tower so he can do what he wants!

CLINT- You like watching Clint spar, you marvel at how fast he is but nothing gets you going like watching him with his bow, the way his back muscles work while he readies himself for a shot and you start thinking of things to do to him. "Hey you almost done here, i uh, i think we should go home" he usually gives you a look "what? why, getting bored already?" you look him straight in the eyes and tell him "No, on the contrary i'm very interested in the man with the bow, but he's apparently an idiot that doesn't realize when his girlfriend is trying to get him to come home to fuck his brains out, so i guess i'll go home to my own devices!" he almost drops his bow with that confession and instantly leaves with you.

NATASHA- You enjoy watching Nat spar, like alot.... how fast she moves her body is entrancing to you and you've let her know this and you suppose that's why she always asks you to spar with her sometimes, but she's never actually trying to spar with you, it's more her just trying to get you so turned on you can't stand it anymore, she's sadistic like that but you love her for it because it's sweet torture.

SAM- You're not sure what caused it, but seeing a man cook turns you on for some odd reason, so when you come home to find Sam cooking you dinner your thoughts are quickly drifting into the adult territory, you take a few deep breaths to keep from showing him how far gone you are. "Hey baby, how'd your day go....what's wrong" well, so much for him not noticing, "it was quite boring until now, nothing's wrong i just think it's really sexy seeing you cook, that's all, i'm sorry it's weird." he laughs, "if it makes you that happy then i'll do it every damn day!" without another word you kiss him hard, he pulls back and looks into your eyes and you just had to..."What, your apron says kiss the cook!" He kisses you again and again and eventually you find your way to the bedroom, but you make sure the food is turned off first, no need to burn the house down!

STEVE- You were bored so you were wandering the halls of the Tower, you and Steve had moved in after you were almost kidnapped but Bucky happened to be with you that day, the two of you were getting to know each other because of Steve and you two clicked like long lost friends...he saved you that day and Steve wouldn't take no for an answer until you said yes to moving into the tower. You found your way to the gym by complete accident, you still got lost because this tower is freaking huge! You were about to keep walking on by until you noticed Steve beating the crap out of a punching bag, you couldn't stop staring as you saw his muscles bunch up under his shirt, he walked over and pulled his water bottle out taking a sip and pouring the rest over himself, you audibly gasped at that. "Y/n what're you doing here?" you came up to him without saying anything and pulled him into the hottest kiss he'd ever had, "whoa, what's gotten into you?" you smile up at him "I wish you would Cap'n, watching you work out was......interesting to say the least," he blushed so hard it would put a cherry or tomato to shame but he smiled ducked his head and whispered "well in that case we better get you out of her ma'am." you two barely waited for the elevator to stop at your floor before tearing each others clothes off.

BUCKY- The two of you were in the common area of the Avenger's Tower and you were watching a movie but it turned into a make out session, nobody else was in the tower at the time so you weren't too worried about it. You loved kissing Bucky, he seemed to enjoy it too but his metal hand ghosted up your back and you shivered, he immediately pulled it back, "I'm sorry, i didn't' mean....." you cut him off with a kiss "Bucky that was a good kind of shiver, oh my god please do that again" he gave you that sexy smirk and did it again eliciting a moan that you didn't mean to let slip out, he reacted faster than you thought he would "Bedroom now, let's go doll!" he said the command in his Brooklyn drawl that had you getting up so fast that you felt yourself get a little dizzy from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Hi, sorry Nat's wasn't that long but I couldn't really think of anything for her! I made myself laugh with the "kiss the cook" thing, I hope you do too!***


End file.
